1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional cap that is provided with a holder adapted to be attached to a cap body, the holder having a given shape like a square, oval, round, and triangle, with a plurality of ventilating holes or without having any ventilating hole formed thereon, such that a plate having a character formed of a specific picture or letter is detachably mounted to the holder of the cap body.
The holder of the present invention has two kinds, i.e., one having a back plate having the plurality of ventilating holes formed thereon and the other having no back plate. On the other hand, the holder has two kinds, i.e., one having fitting wings and the other having no fitting wings. Thus, the holder is coupled to the cap body by means of sewing or an adhesive.
The holder of the present invention can be used in a mounted relation with the plate or in a separated relation from the plate, in accordance with a wearer's demand.
The plate of the present invention has a specific character recognized by naked eyes like a specific letter or picture formed on one surface thereof, and the plate can be detachably mounted to the holder by an external force applied by a wearer. Therefore, the functional cap of the present invention can be utilized for advertising specific organizations or groups when the plate is exchanged for their purpose. Thus, the functional cap of the present invention can have the specific picture on a famous sightseeing site printed on the plate thereof and also can have the specific character for sales promotion of all kinds of groups, organizations, and companies.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a conventional cap has a plate sewn integrally on the front surface thereof, the plate having a specific character, letter or the like additionally provided on one surface thereof. Once the plate has been attached on the cap, it is actually difficult to exchange the plate with another plate, thereby undesirably causing many limitations in the variations of its function and design.